totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Podsumowanie III: Szansę znów dostanę...
Jingiel podsumowania. Są w nim pokazywane sceny Katie, Cassidy, Severina i Kassidy. Na koniec widnieje napis LOSERS' REVENGE'S AFTERMATH. Studio Podsumowań Pierwsza scena. Alysha i Anna Maria siedzą uśmiechnięte na kanapie prowadzących. Obok nich w loży gwiazd siedzą byli uczestnicy sezonu: Justin, Abby, Lili, Brick i Martin. Abby skróciła swoje długie włosy do piersi, Martin ogolił się na łyso, a Brick zapuścił brodę. Lili związała włosy w wysokiego kucyka, a Justin nic się nie zmienił. Alysha: 'Aloha kochani! Tutaj wasze przecudowne prowadzące podsumowań - Anna Maria i Alysha! ''Wiwat widowni. 'Anna Maria: '''No dokładnie Lysh, drugich takich zajebistych prowadżacych nie będzie! ''Anna Maria zaprezentowała się w krwisto-czerwonej sukience i kabaretkach. Pofalowała włosy, odsłoniła jedno ucho z dużym okrągłym srebrnym kolczykiem. Alysha natomiast wystąpiła w fioletowej kreacji (sukienka, szpilki, kolczyki w kształcie dolara) i związała tył włosów w koka, tak jak Anna Maria w poprzednim podsumowaniu. '''Lili: Dziewczyny, wyglądacie zjawiskowo! ^^ Abby: Kto was tak wystroił i zrobił te piękne fryzury? Anna Maria: Ja wszystko zrobiłam. xD Lili: '''Serio? Ile mogę ci zapłacić, żebyś mnie tak ubrała i wystylizowała na finał? :D '''Anna Maria: '''Po znajomości, dwie dyszki. :p '''Lili: O, to tanio! Będę przed finałem! ^^ Alysha: 'Serdecznie witamy w trzecim podsumowaniu Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Przegranych! Powitajcie gorącymi brawami naszą loże przegranych! Oto Justin! Abby! Lili! Brick! No i Martin! ''Oklaski. 'Anna Maria: '''Dzisiaj powitamy kolejną czwórkę przegranych! Dwie bliźniaczki, intryganta próbującego zmienić swój wstrętny charakter, jednak nieskutecznie, a także jedną z najpopularniejszych BFF w telewizji! '''Alysha: '''Mowa oczywiście o Katie, Severinie i siotrach Kassidy i Cassidy! ''Wiwat. '''Anna Maria: '''Zanim ich jednak powitamy, chwila rozmowy z przegranymi uczestnikami! '''Brick: '''A o czym niby chcecie rozmawiać? Nadal będziecie się ze mnie wyśmiewać? '''Martin: Zamknij mordę stulejarzu, ciebie napewno nie chcą oglądać, a tymbardziej słuchać twojego użalania się nad sobą. -.- Brick: '''Odwal się frajerze! -.- '''Anna Maria: '''Dawaj Martin! Pokaż mu, kto tu rządzi! B) '''Martin: '''Specjalnie dla ciebie niunia! B) '''Alysha: '''Justin, jak tam życie biegnie? '''Justin: '''Witam państwa serdecznie. Przede wszystkim zacząłem się nim cieszyć na nowo, wróciłem także do modelingu. '''Alysha: Uuu, kiedy więc mogę spodziewać się jakiegoś kalendarza z tobą w roli głównej? Justin: '''Edycję specjalną podaruję tobię, będziesz mogła mnie podziwiać. ;) '''Anna Maria: '''Stary, dobry Justin. Taki skromny. xD '''Justin: '''Co do swojego wyglądu to jestem pewny siebie. W innych kwestiach może mniej. '''Alysha: '''Rozumiem. A co u naszej Abby słychać? '''Abby: '''Odpadłam już prawie miesiąc temu, żyję sobie po swojemu, nie przejmuję się już innymi, dzisiaj będę miała okazję wygarnąć tej suce Kassidy moje frustracje na nią. Ogromnie się cieszę z tego powodu! ;) '''Anna Maria: '''Jestem ciekawa czy Lorenzo ją zastąpi. '''Alysha: '''On już ją zastępuje. xD '''Abby: Następny niezrównoważony człowieczek. >_> Anna Maria: '''Grunt, że tego piździska zwanego Kassidy już tam nie ma. Na Lorenzo przynajmniej idzie patrzeć, a nie na tą chuderlawą blond-krowę. '''Lili: '''Muszę się z tobą zgodzić. :p '''Alysha: '''Martin, a co u ciebie słychać? '''Martin: Wyrwałem twoją koleżankę, żyjemy od tygodnia w otwartym związku. ;) Anna Maria mrugała do niego intensywnie. Alysha: Serio? Mhm... no... wasz wybór ludzie, nie wnikam. xD Martin: Jak chcesz, to możemy cię do nas przygarnąć. ;) Alysha spojrzała na niego z obrzydzeniem. Alysha: '''Zostawię to bez komentarza... '''Anna Maria: Lysh, chill dziewczyno. Martin by się tobą zajął, ja wolę facetów. (please) Alysha zrobiła zmierzłą minę. Alysha: No tak... em... a więc zapraszamy naszego pierwszego gościa! To dziewczyna, która uzyskała sympatię widzów od samego początku programu, piękna mulatka z wielkim sercem, walecznością i twardym charakterem! Powitajcie gorącymi brawami KATIE! Wielkie oklaski i wiwaty ze strony widowni. Katie wychodzi uśmiechnięta, wysyła całusa i macha do publiczności, po czym siada na kanapie szczerząc białe zęby do kamery. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w biały top, czarne szorty, vansy i kabaretki. Nosi białe kolczyki maxi, ma także mocny makijaż: czerwone oczy, intensywnie pomalowane rzęsy, brwi i usta. Anna Maria: '''Katie, laska! Co słychać ślicznoto? :D '''Alysha: '''Piękny makijaż! *-* '''Katie: '''Hejka! Dziękuję bardzo! Powiem, że jest super! ^^ '''Alysha: '''Czytałaś może komentarze widzów o sobie? '''Katie: Czytałam. Jestem w szoku, że aż tak mnie pokochano. Oczywiście zdarzały się hejty, ale pojedyńcze. Dziękuję za wszystkie pozytywne komentarze o mnie! <3 Anna Maria: '''Sama byłam mega zdenerwowana, gdy Severin się ciebie pozbył. Podlec. '''Katie: Oglądałam odcinki po mojej eliminacji, jestem zadowolona że odpadły prawie same wredne osoby. Jeszcze niech tylko Lorenzo poleci i będzie gites. Alysha: '''Znając ten program, pewnie dotrwa do finału lub półfinału. >_> '''Katie: '''Ja i tak czuję się wygrana, mimo, że nie dotrwałam nawet do połączenia drużyn. Niezmiernie mi miło, że spotkałam się z taką sympatią od widzów! '''Lili: '''Katie! Super cię znowu zobaczyć! :D '''Katie: '''O, Lili! Siemanko! '''Alysha: Jest i Justin, Abby, także Martin no i Brick! Katie: '''Abby! Jak ja cię długo nie widziałam, kopę lat! Justin, siemka, nadal z ciebie taki model, a za tymi dwoma to akurat nie tęskniłam. '''Brick: '''Pff... i wzajemnie. '''Anna Maria: '''Nim to się nie przejmuj, robi za gościa od wkurzania innych. xD '''Katie: Właśnie widzę, nic się nie zmienił. Może poza zarostem, przez który zdziadział. Brick: 'A ty wyglądasz w tym makijażu, jakbyś występowała w pornolach. ''Buczenie i wygwizdywanie. '''Brick: '''Na siebie buczcie! >:( '''Alysha: '''Katie, gdybyś miała możliwość powrotu do gry, skorzystałabyś? '''Katie: Hmm... myślę, że tak. Głównie dlatego, że odpadłam w najgorszy sposób. Wybrano mnie do eliminacji. Anna Maria: Dzisiaj będziesz miała okazję do walki o powrót! B) Katie: '''UUU! chętnie skorzystam! ^^ '''Alysha: '''Za kim najbardziej tęsknisz? '''Katie: Hmmm... trudno powiedzieć. Większość pozostałych osób to super ludzie. Nie tęsknię jedynie za Kassidy, Severinem i Lorenzo. Anna Maria: Trudno się nie dziwić. Żałosna trójka. Katie: 'Szczególnie na pogardę zasługuje postawa Kassidy do swojej siostry bliźniaczki. Co za rozwydrzony, niewychowany i zawistny bachor. '''Alysha: '''Będziesz miała okazję jej to wygarnąć już niedługo! A teraz zapraszamy drugiego gościa. Chłopak, który próbował zmienić się na lepsze, ale nie do końca mu to wyszło. Skreślił Katie szansę na zwycięstwo, eliminując ją podczas doboru nowych drużyn, a po dwóch odcinkach sam do wyeliminowanych dołączył. Oto Severin! ''Oklaski. Severin wychodzi ze zmieszaną miną, nie jest zadowolony z widoku swoich dawnych konkurentów. '''Severin: '''Musiliście mnie tu zapraszać? -.- '''Anna Maria: '''My również się cieszymy, że cię widzimy... >_> '''Katie: '''A mogłeś wyrzucić Lorenzo, wtedy może byłbyś dalej w grze. ;) '''Severin: '''Daj mi spokój. Do żadnego kolejnego sezonu więcej się nie zgłoszę, nie ma mowy. '''Alysha: A co byś powiedział na walkę o powrót do programu? Severin: '''NIE. Nie mam absolutnie ochoty wracać do tej bandy kretynów. '''Anna Maria: Od kiedy ty już nie jesteś taki pazerny na kasę? Severin: '''Wolę wolność, niż tamten obóz przetrwania z grupą pełną chorych psychicznie ludzi. '''Katie: Masz rację, nie wracaj tam lepiej, jeszcze się wykończysz. xD Severin: 'Wow, ty myślisz. ''Katie strzeliła facepalm'a. '''Katie: Nie można tego samego powiedzieć o tobie. Severin: '''Frajerka. '''Katie: Ciul. Alysha: '''Severin, jak się czujesz po eliminacji? Tęsknisz? '''Severin: '''CHYBA CIĘ POJEBAŁO. XDDDDDD '''Anna Maria: '''Z szacunkiem do kobiety wieprzu tłusty. '''Severin: Ty się lepiej nie odzywaj, plastiku. Annie Marii włączył się bulwers. Anna Maria: O NIE, NIE, NIE GRUBASIE, NIE BĘDZIESZ OBRAŻAŁ MOJEJ FIGURY! PRZYGOTUJ SIĘ NA SOLIDNE MANTO! Zdjęła szpilki, wstała i podeszła do Severina. Po chwili chłopak miał na twarzy ogromny odcisk jej dłoni. Severin: '''AŁA! '''Anna Maria: '''Taki z ciebie kozak. ;) '''Katie: Jak długo będzie trwał ten odcinek? Alysha nie słuchała, była zajęta czytaniem gazety o modzie i makijażu. Katie: 'Eee... halo? Alysha? ''Alysha po chwili zorientowała się, że Katie mówiła do niej. '''Alysha: O! Hmm... co mówiłaś? Katie: Pytałam, jak długo będzie trwał ten odcinek. Alysha: Myślę, że nic więcej tu po Severinie, dlatego zapraszam ostatnia parę gości. Nazywane są nowymi "Amy i Samey", z różnicą, że to ta młodsza jest wredną krową. Zapraszam Cassidy i Kassidy! Severin: '''To ja spadam. Elo. ''Severin poszedł ze studia. Zadowolona Cassidy wyszła pierwsza, tuż za nią była zmierzła Kassidy. '' '''Cassidy: '''Hejka. ^^ '''Katie: Siemka. Alysha: Miło cię widzieć Cass. :) Anna Maria: 'A ciebie niekoniecznie Kassidy. -.- '''Kassidy: '''Odpieprz się lambadziaro. -.- ''Anna Maria warknęła. '''Alysha: '''Spokojnie dziołcha. Jak się czujecie siotrzyczki? '''Cassidy: '''Ekhem... chyba wyraziłam się jasno o pewnym temacie. '''Alysha: Hę? Anna Maria: Zrzekła się bycia rodzeństwem z tą drugą. Alysha: A, zapomniałam. Kassidy: Widać, że jestem od niej mądrzejsza. Zrzec się własnej siostry. :') Katie: 'Jesteś żałosna, sama się jej zrzekłaś. ''Cassidy zignorowała prowokację Kassidy. '''Kassidy: '''I jeszcze bezczelnie mnie ignoruje. '''Katie: Nie pomyślałaś może, dlaczego? Może w końcu się ogarniesz, bo naprawdę nie da się z tobą wytrzymać. Jesteś tu chwilę, a już mam ciebie po kokardę. Kassidy: To wyjdź, jak ci się nie podoba, idiotko. Katie: 'Zaraz ty stąd wyjdziesz, siłą. '''Kassidy: '''HAHAHA! No dawaj, już się boję! ''Katie popchnęła ją. '''Alysha: '''Ej, ej, laski, spokój. '''Katie: '''Przepraszam. Sprowokowała mnie. '''Cassidy: '''Ech, ignoruj te zaczepki Katie. Nie ma sensu się denerwować. Do tego pustego łba nie dotrze nic. Nigdy nie dotarło. '''Kassidy: Sama jesteś pusta. Cassidy: '''Kurwa mać, mam cię dość. Gdy tylko będziesz w potrzebie, na mnie nie licz. Za wszystko, co dtej pory robiłaś. A teraz skończyłam z tobą rozmowę. Nie odzywaj się do mnie nigdy więcej. '''Kassidy: '''Poradzę sobie sama. I bardzo dobrze, że mam się do ciebie nie odzywać, najlepiej zniknij z mojego życia na zawsze. Wyprowadź się. '''Cassidy: Z wielką chęcią. Nie będę musiała cię dłużej oglądać. Idę, źle się czuję. Zobaczymy się w finale ludziska. Cassidy wstała, pożegnała się ze wszystkimi i wyszła ze studia. Wszyscy zmierzyli Kassidy wzrokiem, publiczność ją wybuczała. Anna Maria: '''Nieee... nawet nie będę tego komentowała. Alysha, mogę cię prosić na osobności? '''Alysha: Hmm... okej. Dziewczyny poszły porozmawiać za kulisy. Katie: '''Jesteś zwyczajnym dnem. Nigdy w moim żcyiu nie spotkałam tak obrzydliwej osoby, aż sama ci współczuję twojego koszmarnego charakteru. Obyś kiedyś znalazła się w potrzebie, nikt ci wtedy nie pomoże, bo jesteś kłamliwą, perfidną, wyrachowaną, zawistną, apodyktyczną i ohydną personą. '''Kassidy: '''Nie komentuj mnie, popatrz na siebie. Co ty sobą reprezentujesz anorektyczko?! '''Katie: Przede wszystkim szanuję innych ludzi, a zwłaszcza moją rodzinę. Kassidy: 'Dobra, nie chce mi się kłócić. Liczę, że wygram zadanie o powrót do gry. ''Alysha i Anna Maria wróciły zza kulis. '''Alysha: '''Podjęłyśmy decyzję, że Kassidy nie dostanie szansy na powrót do programu. ;) '''Anna Maria: '''Ze względu na swoje niestosowne zachowanie, poziom dna. '''Kassidy: '''CO?! NIE MOŻECIE!!! JA MAM TAM WRÓCIĆ I WYGRAĆ TEN PROGRAM!!! '''Alysha: '''W regulaminie jest taka zasada, że jeżeli zachowanie zawodnika jest niestosowne, nie dopuszczamy go/jej do walki o powrót do programu. '''Anna Maria: Zatem nie wracasz, odpadasz na amen. ;) Kassidy: NIEEEEEE!!! TO NIE MOŻE SIĘ TAK SKOŃCZYĆ!!! Alysha: '''No sorry, było się normalnie zachowywać chociaż przez jeden odcinek. '''Kassidy: Przecież zachowuję się normalnie! >:( Alysha: '''Nie. Decyzji nie zmienimy. '''Kassidy: '''To ja mam w dupie takie show. Żadnej sprawiedliwości, cały czas pod górkę!!! Wychodzę, moja noga tu więcej nie postanie. '''Anna Maria: Nie będziemy tęsknić. Kassidy wstała i pokazując wszystkim środkowy palec, wyszła ze studia wybuczana przez publiczność. Katie: Emmm... to z kim będę walczyła o powrót? Alysha: '''W obecnej sytuacji niestety nie ma walki o powrót. '''Katie: Poważnie? ;-; Alysha: 'Przykro mi to mówić, ale walka o powrót się nie odbędzie. '''Katie: '''Szkoda. '''Anna Maria: '''Dzięki czemu KAtie otrzymuje bilet powrotny do programu! Tak, wracasz mała! ^^ ''Katie przez chwilę była zdezorientowana. '''Katie: '''Czekaj... co? xD '''Alysha: Skoro wszyscy twoi przeciwnicy w walce o powrót do rywalizacji wyszli ze studia, wygrywasz walkowerem. Gratulacje dla Katie, to ONA wraca do programu!!! Katie: 'Mówicie serio? <3 '''Anna Maria: '''Oczywiście, cieszymy się razem z tobą! :D ''Katie wyskoczyła z kanapy i zaczęła tańczyć z radości. Wszyscy poza Martinem i Brick'iem zaczęli gratulować dziewczynie "wygranej". '''Alysha: W tej sytuacji powinniśmy puścić jakiś zwycięski kawałek. Proszę o muzykę! thumb|center|335 px Publiczność zaczęła bić brawa. Abby: '''Co za piękny utwór. <3 '''Anna Maria: Tym szczęśliwym wydarzeniem kończymy kolejne podsumowanie Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Przegranych! Widzimy się już niebawem w kolejnym z kolejnymi przegranymi! Nie przegapcie żadnego z odcinków! Alysha: Do zobaczenia! Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Przegranych - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A